


i'd do it again

by wanderinglilly



Series: ladynoir prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, dumb babies being dumb about each other, this is pure fluff i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinglilly/pseuds/wanderinglilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a big girl, she doesn't need her boyfriend taking her hits for her.</p>
<p>Good luck telling him that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd do it again

**Author's Note:**

> I FELL INTO THIS TRASHCAN AND CAN'T/WON'T GET OUT
> 
> originally a prompt on tumblr: "Ladynoir + I'm sorry kiss"
> 
> i apologize in advance for the ooc and the inevitable mistakes.

When Adrien arrives to the college, Marinette isn’t outside to greet him. That’s when he knows she’s pissed.

No matter how stupidly he acts, in or out of costume, Marinette’s always waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, her lips stretched in a soft smile, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Despite the fact that they’ve been together for months now, she still stutters around him sometimes, when she gets really nervous or excited.

But she’s not there that day. Adrien sighs, the action causing a bolt of pain to shoot through his side, where he bruised it while landing on a truck after being thrown off a building by a particularly vindictive akuma the night before. Grimacing, he starts the walk towards his classroom.

* * *

When he reaches the door, he notices Marinette is already in her seat beside her best friend Alya, who’s staring at her in confusion, while his girlfriend lays on her desk with her arms beneath her chin, staring daggers at his seat. Adrien grins even though he knows it’ll only fuel her anger.

“Hey man!” Nino says from behind him, patting his shoulder and jostling his injured side. Sucking in a breath, the blonde offers him an amicable smile, asking after his weekend; they reach their seats in conversation, his plans to approach Marinette before class thrown to the garbage. He waves in her direction, a goofy smile stretching across his face without his permission, but it only makes Marinette’s scowl deepen. Adrien looks away as he sits down, but not before noticing Alya touching his girlfriend’s shoulders as she whispers something unintelligible.

Adrien spends the hours until lunch break in a daze. He’s desperate to find some time alone to talk to his Lady, but his bad luck seems to have tripled overnight. Finally the bell rings, and he’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice until Nino shakes his arm, making his side hurt.

“What’s up?” he asks, receiving only Nino’s finger pointing towards the door through which Alya and Marinette are leaving, as an answer. He stands up suddenly, ignoring the pain it elicits in him in favor of carelessly grabbing his bag (for which Plagg will give him hell later) and running behind her. Marinette and Alya usually spend lunch time together, but he hopes the redhead will understand today.

He spots them as they’re walking down the stairs. They seem to be chatting, and judging by Marinette’s scowl, they’re probably talking about him. He continues to walk until they’re only two steps before him.

“Alya! Marinette!” he calls, making them stop. Marinette glares at his torso, where his hand is holding his side. “Would you mind if I stole her for today?” he asks Alya, offering her a Charming grin. His friend smirks, replying by turning around and walking off without a word. “So I guess she doesn’t mind.” He mumbles, turning around to face Marinette. She’s still glaring at him, and he can’t help but think that she looks lovely with her angry red cheeks and her lips pouting slightly. She starts to walk away from him, but his cat reflexes kick off and he manages to take her by the arm before she’s far enough to hurt.

“Marinette,” he says “Will you please talk to me?”

Adrien is much taller than she is, so she has to look up to glare at his face.

“So you’ll hurt yourself again, you stupid cat?” she replies. Some days Adrien wonders that this is the same shy girl who couldn’t string two sentences together in his presence. He smiles, loosening his hold on her arm and dragging his hand down until it reaches hers. Their fingers tangle together and it makes her look down at their joint hands, glaring at them like they personally offend her. “Fine, but not here.” And then she starts walking towards the park, looking back every now and then to check on him.

“Ah, so you do worry about me, my Lady” Adrien says, cheekily. Marinette ignores his comment in favor of muttering curses to herself, tugging a little too hard on his hand.  _I deserved that_ , Adrien thinks, wincing.

They get to the park, only for Marinette to sit on a bench and cross her arms over her chest, the irritation still noticeable on her pretty features. He sits beside her carefully, meaning to drape an arm over her shoulders, but she stops him as he raises his arm.

“You’re going to stretch that and make your injury worse.” She mumbles, dropping her gaze to the floor. Adrien is touched about her concern but –she has to know, she can’t not know that he’d do anything for her. “What were you thinking?”

Adrien doesn’t even have to ponder the question. “You, getting hurt.”

“I had my  _yo-yo_  Adrien. I  _could_ have avoided that hit, but you had to go and  _almost die_  because of me.” She hides her face in her hands, and Adrien realizes that she must have been giving this a lot more thought than he had considered.

Marinette isn’t angry. She’s just worried.

“Hey,” he says, pulling her hands away from her face and holding them with his own. Marinette’s eyes are slightly swollen, and when she opens them, the sunlight paints silvery flecks within the blue of her iris. Adrien loves her so much. “It’s fine, I’m fine.” He coos, sliding closer to her to wrap her in his arms.

“It’s not fine, Adrien!” she exclaims, a traitorous tear sliding down her cheek when she looks up to argue with him. Adrien kisses it away, making her blush deepen. “Don’t try to distract me, dumb cat.” She mumbles.

Even though his side protests, Adrien draws his girlfriend even closer, imagining he’s in costume and not terribly embarrassed by his own audacity. He holds her cheek with one hand, turning her face so she can look him straight in the eye.

“I’d do it again.” He assures her, caressing her face with his thumb. “But… for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for making you worry.” And then he kisses her. It’s barely a peck, so he repeats it until she responds, mindfully snaking one arm around his good side.

“I’m still mad at you.” She mutters when they part, but her closed eyes and swollen cheeks say otherwise. “And you’re not going on patrol until that heals.”

Smiling, he thinks,  _that’s more like my Lady_.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. 
> 
> thoughts?  
> swing by my  tumblr  if you want to :)


End file.
